We're not broken, just bent
by StoryAlwaysMatters
Summary: As Kate and Rick's relationship seemed to be broken, Castle receives a big death threat. Set 4 months after Watershed.
1. Chapter 1

_**So here's my first fanfic ever, and in English, even though I'm french, so I apologize if there are some mistakes, I'm doing my best.**_

_**Also, I never know how to start when I write, so this chapter is not extraordinary and I'll try to do better for the other ones, I promise.**_

Richard Castle woke up alone in his bed once again that morning. He was waking up alone every morning since 4 long months now. Once his eyes were open, he stared at his ceiling without moving. It was only some minutes later that he noticed the light coming from his cell, telling him that someone was calling him. He reaches for his phone, but before he could catch it, it was too late to answer the call. He saw a moment later that he had a voice mail. His heart skipped a beat, as he unconsciously hoped it was from her.

It's been more than 3 weeks since he last heard about her, but he couldn't blame her for that. He was the one not answering her calls or her texts, no matter how hard she tried. She has been calling him every day at the beginning, and because he was not answering, she started calling, or texting, less frequently. He had also been the one saying that they should make a break, and spend some time apart after she told him "not yet, not like this" when he asked her to marry him, at the swings.

The memory of that day was still fresh in his mind, even 4 months later. He perfectly remembers how long the few minutes waiting for her answer seemed to take forever, and how much she hurt him when she said no. He didn't even let her finish to talk or explain why she was saying no. He just got up of his knee, and before she could add anything else, he told her that he needed some time to think, and just like that he was gone.

Castle got up of his bed, putting that painful memory away from his thoughts, and finally listened to the voice mail. It wasn't from Kate, and he couldn't help but feel a little disappointed that he wasn't her. It was from an unknown number, and it was a man voice that he didn't recognize talking. As this man keeps talking he felt the anxiety grew.

"Castle, you better watch your back... 'cause now that your daughter is back to college, that your mother is wherever she is and that your ex-girlfriend preferred a job in DC to you, you are alone Castle and sooner or later I'll come for you and nobody will be there to help you and you're going to die, alone in your so lovely loft. "

It could have been a bad joke, but he did not consider this idea for a long time. It seemed pretty serious for him. He stayed still for a little while. He listened to the voice mail once again, trying to figure out whose voice it was, but it was useless. He watched around him, and managed to get dressed even though he kept glancing at his apartment and waiting for noises that shouldn't be heard, like he expected someone to just jump out of the shadow. Once he was ready, he just took his phone and his keys, and he hurried out of the loft to catch a cab. He knew it was stupid, because whoever was this person that wanted to kill him, he wouldn't act right now, but he would wait until his guard was off.

As it was still early in the morning, it takes only a few minutes for him to go to the precinct. It was the first time, since 4 months that he was back here. He had gone on a books signing tour in the whole country, and had just came back to New York 3 days earlier.

As soon as he enters the bullpen, Castle avoided glancing towards Beckett's desk, and he went to the break room where he could see Esposito and Ryan talking.

"Hey Castle!" said Ryan, who was the first to notice him.

"Hi guys."

"So how was your tour ?"

"It was fine, but I'm glad I'm back in New York !"

"So, what's wrong?" asked Esposito who was watching him with attention. He didn't hear the enthusiasm that usually characterised his friend's voice and now that he was paying attention, he could easily see how tense Castle seemed to be.

"This." Castle simply answered him, before he took his phone and put the speaker phone on as he played one more time the voice mail he received earlier that day.

"What do you think guys? Could it be some kind of a joke or something like that ?" he asked nervously.

"I don't think so" Esposito said. "He seemed serious and determinate. Do you have any ideas who that could be?"

"No. I mean, I know some people hate me, I received letters that are not nice at all, just because I killed Derek for exemple, so I let you guess how many people might hate me. And I worked with you for five years, I helped you put killers in jail, so I'd say the list is pretty big !"

"Did you notice something different at your place?" asked Ryan

"Nothing... well, actually I didn't really took the time to check on everything guys. I don't think he would have tried this morning, but I didn't want to take any risk so I went here as quickly as possible."

They were silent for a few seconds, when Gates entered the room and startled them all.

"Well, Mr Castle, I'm glad to see you back here."

"And I'm glad I'm here too, Sir. " He smiled, it was always a surprise to him to hear Gates say something nice about him, even though she had been more 'friendly' with him during the last year.

"I have to tell you, detectives and Mr Castle, I heard a part of your conversation... Let's play the voice mail again, before you start doing your jobs." She adds, as she turned to Ryan and Esposito who were watching the scene in silence.

Castle smiled once again. He was glad nobody has mentioned Beckett, because he didn't want to talk about her or them or about anything related to her. He focus on his phone as he started the voice mail again, chasing his thoughts of Beckett. The two detectives and the captain exchanged looks while they were listening, they all were concentrated on what was said and what other things could be heard on the background that could help them.

None of them realise that another person had entered the break room while they were paying attention to the message, until a voice that Castle could easily recognize among any other voice he had ever heard, make him startle.

« What is this? » The anxiety could easily been heard in this voice.

"When..." Castle started, before he stayed quiet, his eyes never leaving her. He eventually speak again, with a little tone of aggressiveness in his voice that he didn't want to use but did not seem to control either. "What are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : 

"Huh... well, I work here, remember ?" she answered, a little surprised by the way he talked to her.

"No, not really... I thought you were in DC actually."

Before Kate could add anything else, the boys interrupted her, using dumb excuses to leave the room after they received a serious look from Gates, not wanting to be in the middle of their conversation.

"Castle, give us your phone, we'll track the phone call down."

Castle handed his phone to Esposito, and Ryan mumbled some words that the others didn't understand, saying that as an excuse to leave the room. Even with Ryan and Esposito out of the room Castle and Beckett didn't talk to one another; the fact that Gates was still there preventing Kate to do so.

As for Castle, he has focused his eyes on Gates, to avoid glancing at Kate. He was waiting for one of her to start speaking, while he was wondering since when Kate was back with the NYPD... Finally, feeling the tensions between them and guessing that no one was going to speak, Gates faced them both, seriously as she was playing her role of captain.

" We can't leave you alone at your place, Mr Castle. "

" I couldn't agree more, Sir. " He answered, more than glad that this was the subject their captain chose to speak about. " So... What do we do ?"

" I have an idea, but something is telling me that none of you is going to like it. " She answered, watching them carefully, and waiting for their reactions.

This answer, even more coming from Captain Gates, catches both their attention, and Kate was the first one to ask, on the neutral tone she usually uses.

" Tell us what this idea is, please. "

Gates studied them a long moment, and even if she was a very serious woman, she knew what she was about to ask would be embarrassing, especially for them, considering that things weren't what they used to be between the two of them.

"While Esposito and Ryan are investigating about this phone call, you're going with Beckett to your loft and pack your things for a little while."

"Where will I go ?" he asked.

" To Beckett's place." She answered, as it was obvious.

" What ?!" Both Castle and Beckett instantly said in unison which made Gates smile.

" You perfectly heard me. "

" But why ? I can go somewhere else, I can book a room in a hotel, or you can put a protection detail on me, or something like that." He said, as he was thinking of other solutions.

Kate remained silent but her eyes weren't off of Castle while he was speaking. He was perfectly making clear to her thanks to all the suggestions he gave that he would be open to any solutions that would not include her in it. And that realisation, even if she looked away and did her best to hide her feelings as always, hurt her. She would not say anything and would wait to see what Gates reaction will be.

" No, Mr Castle, you'll be staying to Beckett's apartment until this case is over. You'll have police protection with you, like this and..."

" Why not at Espo or Ryan places ? It would be the same." He suggested again, cutting her. Again, Kate felt hurt by his words. She didn't remember seeing him that cold towards her, except from this time after the bombing case when he had walked away from her. And that memory was still painful for her, even if it was more than a year ago. She did, as she always did, her best to hide her feelings, as Gate's voice bring her back to the present.

" No." Gates said to him, more purely. " As I was about to add before you cut me Mr Castle, the person who called you thinks Beckett is still in DC, and even if it doesn't last long, it will give us some time to keep digging and maybe find something. So, you'll be staying at Beckett's place until we're sure you're safe. Detective, you'll have to protect him if it's needed, which, I hope won't be necessary."

Kate nodded to the words of Gates that where addressed to her. Castle did the same. Even if he wasn't a plan he was a fan of, he has to admit that Gates had a good reason to do that. He knew she wouldn't ask them to do that if she didn't think it was the best way to protect him and his family. When he noticed that Gates was staring at him, he nodded again.

"Okay sir."

"When do you want us to go to his loft ?" asked Kate, still avoiding to glance at Rick.

"You can go now and come back here later." said Gates, before leaving the room.

When the door closed, Kate finally looked at Castle, but he was focused on the door where Gates was a moment before. She knew he would not talk, so she simply said.

"Let's go."

At their desks, Ryan and Esposito has just found out from where the phone call Castle received was coming from. It was from a phone box in a neighbourhood with a bad reputation. They were searching for cameras in that area, but of course it was a dead end.

The only camera they were able to find was 2 blocks away from that phone box, so they weren't able to find anything useless to learn something about that phone call. They would keep under surveillance that area of the city, but they were sure that whoever called Castle wouldn't come back there.

Gates had just informed them about what had been decided for Castle, and once they were alone, they stared to each other.

"It's going to be intense !" stated Ryan.

" Yep. We better get ready for Mom and Dad's fights !" added Esposito.

" It won't be funny around here for a while..." thinks out loud Ryan.

"Yes, but they'll work it out, just like always, I hope. They both have amendments to make, even to us."

"I know. We'll just have to wait and see what happens, and just be there in case one of them needs it."

Ryan nodded, and they went back to work, trying again to find some more information they could use.

The trip to the loft was silent, and the tension between Castle and Beckett was easily felt. Once in front of his building, Kate stopped the car, and went to the door with him, but he stopped her.

" I can pack a bag without you."

" But you won't go to your loft alone, Castle." As she was speaking, she avoided him and headed to the door and waited to him as the doors of the elevator opened. An uneasy silence fell again between them.

A few seconds later they were at his floor, and once he opened the door of his lost they found a white envelope waiting for them on the floor. She put on the gloves she always had on her, in case it was needed, and opened it. A small, but clear message, addressed to Castle was written with what seemed to be letters cut out from different newspapers. She showed it to Castle so they could both read it.

_"Let's the game begins between you and me Castle. Your lovely daughter and mother better stay where they are, and they won't be unneeded injured people."_

She looked up to him after she read the words, and she could, without any doubt, see the fear and the tension settle in him at the mention of his mother and his daughter in this threat. She put her hand on his arm, and after a few moments, she said softly.

"You should prepare your bag, and then call Alexis and Martha, while I'll call the boys to tell them about that letter."

" You better call Alexis, because if I do, she will guess something's wrong here, and the first thing she's going to do is to come here, and I don't want that."

" If you want me to call her, you don't need any excuses Castle, I'll do it while you take your stuff."

He nodded and headed to his bedroom. Once his door closed, Beckett put the envelope and the letter in an evidence bag, to give it to CSU. She hoped that there would be something to give them a little information on this man. She then took her phone and searched for Alexis's number in her contacts list. She was a little anxious about this call, considering the last conversation they had 3 months ago, that turned into a fight. They hadn't talk to each other since that day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kate was standing in his living room, and she finally composed Alexis's number. When she heard the third ring, she thought that Alexis wouldn't answer her, but just a few seconds later, the young girl was speaking.

"Beckett ?" The surprise in Alexis's voice was easily recognizable.

"Yeah... Alexis, can we talk ?"

"What's wrong ?" Alexis asked a little more sharply than she wanted to.

"Nothing to worry about, but... is that possible for us to meet today ?"

Alexis seemed to hesitate for a while, as she considered the idea.

"I just prefer explain you in person rather than by phone." added Beckett, when she felt the hesitation of the teenager.

"Okay. " Alexis finally said.

They agreed on meeting for lunch, and Kate ended the call. She then called Ryan and Esposito who told her about the dead ends. She told them about the threat that was waiting for them at Castle's loft and asked them to come, so they could do door to door and ask the neighbours if they saw anything.

" I'll sent the letter to CSU, they'll maybe find fingertips."

" Do you think there will be any of that ? " Esposito asked.

" No. But we still have to try."

" Yeah. We're on our way. " He added before he ends up the call, and him and Ryan went to their car.

Kate watched Castle as he re entered the room with his bag. She studied him in silence. The tension was all over him.

" I called Alexis and the boys. They're coming. "

" Yeah, yeah... I heard that last part. "

" We will find him, Castle." She said, determination in her tone.

" What did you tell to Alexis ?" He said, ignoring her last statement.

" Not much. I'll meet her for lunch, and I plan on telling her everything about this case... If that's okay with you. "

" It is, as long as you keep her safe and away from the loft. "

" Okay. "

Three knocks on the door catch their attention, and Castle moved towards the door to open, and find Ryan and Esposito.

" So... You guys go see the neighbours, ask if they noticed something unusual today, or these last few days around here. Castle and I are going to take a look at the loft, if anything else is not to supposed to be there. And then we'll go to the precinct with the letter."

He was about to protest, and she knew it, so before he could say anything, she added.

"Or I can go with Espo, and Ryan stays with Castle."

She handed him the letter after Ryan put his gloves on, and she went out of the room and waited for Esposito to go to the first door, at the end of the corridor.

"You okay ?" he asked after knocking on the first door.

"Yeah. I'm fine. "

He knew she wasn't telling the truth, or that she was avoiding the subject, as she always did, but he let it drop when the door in front of them opened. They started to interview all the people living in the same building, but nobody had very useful information to give them.

Once they saw everybody, they decided to go back to the precinct thanks to Esposito's car. He was driving and it was silent. Kate was lost in her thoughts, and he startled her when he spoke after some minutes of silence.

"You know you hurt him."

" Yeah, I know Javi..."

"And not just him." He added, coldly.

"I know that too. I know I hurt Ryan and you."

"Yeah... You should have told us, Beckett." he fell silence, and when she was about to speak it turned the radio on, showing without words that the discussion was over. Kate watched New York City streets passed before her eyes through the window of the car, thinking. She knew that things wouldn't be easy when she came back from DC. The boys were angry at her because she didn't tell them about it, just as Castle had been. She remembers when she told them she got the job and how they felt betrayed she didn't tell them earlier.

She cut off the memory when she noticed the car stopped moving and that there were in front of the 12th .

"That's not going to be easy with Castle. I saw he was kind of ignoring you."

She didn't answer because nothing needed to be said after that. Once in the precinct, Esposito and Beckett briefed Ryan, Castle and Gates about what the neighbours told them, and one hour later, she was leaving the precinct, to go to Columbia.

At the university, Kate waited for Alexis in a corner of the hall. She was nervous about their discussion ahead, and she knew Alexis would be too which didn't help her to calm down. She was thinking about how she would tell her, without worrying her too much, when Alexis made her startle by speaking.

"Beckett, I'm here."

"Hi. Let's go at a table outside."

Alexis nodded in silence, and they choose a table apart from the others, so they could talk without being heard by people who shouldn't be listening.

"So, what's going on ?" asked the teenager.

"Well... Your dad received some threats recently, a letter and a voice mail..."

"What ? When ?" Alexis asked again, without letting Kate finish.

"This morning, and during the night. But, listen to me" she adds, when she saw that Alexis was about to speak again. "He's okay. But he... he won't be staying at the loft, and you and Martha have to not come back home, until we find who is behind this."

Before Alexis could speak again, she handed her her phone, where the photo of the letter was, so that the young women could understand how serious this was.

"So where will he be staying ?"

"My place."

"What ?! " she couldn't hide her surprise at this new.

"This guy thinks I'm still in DC, so we'll take advantage of that to save some time and maybe find something. That's an idea of Gates anyway."

"Okay. But I can come to see him right ?"

"Of course, just don't go back to the loft until one of us told you it's safe, do you understand me ?"

"Yes I do."

"And, call before you come to the city. This way Espo or Ryan or me will stay around and your father won't be worrying the all time."

"Ok, I can do that. "

"Perfect then. " She shyly smiled.

"Promise me you'll keep him safe."

"I'll do anything I can for that, I promise." She honestly answered.

" I know." It was Alexis's turn to smile, and Kate was relieved to see that the conversation was not as bad as she imagined, even if it was still tensed between them.

" We should get something to eat before it's too late."

They went to the cafeteria, took sandwiches, and sat in silence to eat. A moment later, Kate left the university after remembering Alexis to call if she wanted to come.

The afternoon went without new threats and they didn't catch any case to work on. The atmosphere in the bullpen was a little uncomfortable. By 5, the boys left. Castle and Beckett were now alone, but none of them spoke. They went to the elevator, and then to Beckett's car, where his bag was in the trunk.

Once they were in her apartment, she went to the kitchen, to get something to drink, and she said to him.

"Make yourself comfortable. You know where everything is, it shouldn't be difficult."

He nodded in silence, and walk to the guest room where he put some of his clothes in the closet. He then moved to the bathroom and said.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok."

They ordered some dinner in and they once again eat in complete silence. She finally put the radio on, so that it was less oppressive. Once the dishes were cleaned, she went to the bathroom.

She was thoughtful for a moment under the hot water. He was avoiding any kind of conversation, but she knew they had to somehow talk, even if it ended in a fight. When she went out of the room he was still in her living room, reading one of her books he picked up on her shelves. It was not the first time he was doing that, but tonight she knew it wasn't just to wait for her.

She took a deep breath, and sit in the couch, facing him, biting on her bottom lip and observing him for a little while, before she finally spoke.

"Maybe, we should talk Castle."

" Why ? There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes, there is."

"You said no Kate, there's nothing else to add to this." He told her sharply.

"I said "not yet" Rick, it's not a "no." And you didn't even let me explain why I would say that."

"It's the same..."

"I thought you were going to break up with me that day and..."

"Well, maybe I should have." He cut her, still coldly.

Wow, that hurts. She felt her eyes filling with tears that she held back and the only word that could come out of her mouth was a surprised "what ?!"

"Yes, maybe it would even have been a better idea, because, we're over anyway." He said, like he actually didn't care. "Right ?"

"Yeah... right." She whispered, before she got up, and went to her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She hadn't realised that she was crying until she felt a tear rolling down her cheek, and she was glad she was alone there in her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**I started working on monday, so there will be less updates than the past weeks...**

**Sorry it took so long but I couldn't find the words even if I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 4 :_

A few moments had passed and she was still huddled on the floor, her back against the door. She was silently crying, but she knew what she wanted more than anything : him. And she was ready to do everything she can to have him back, no matter what it takes.

In the living room, Castle was staring at her bedroom door, feeling remorse for the sharp words he had just told her. He put his book on the table, and after a few steps he was standing in front of her door. He hesitated again before he slowly knocked on it.

"Kate ?"

His voice made her startle. She wasn't expecting him to be there after their 'discussion'. But she didn't answer him. She didn't want to face him right now, she didn't want to have to handle his anger again for tonight. She held her breath and bit her lower lip, waiting for him to leave. Castle knocked again and repeated her name, and she still didn't move. He finally let it go, and went to his bedroom, silently.

The following morning, she was up early, and before him. She was making coffee when he showed up in the kitchen. They stared at each other's look for a while, without speaking, and for a minute she forgot what she was doing. Castle immediately noticed her red eyes and easily guesses that she has been crying for the biggest part of the night. They didn't say anything until the coffee was done.

"Anything new ?" she asked him.

"Nothing for now." He took the coffee she was giving him, and sat down at the table, next to her.

"We'll make a stop at the loft, maybe there is something there. "

"Okay. But... don't you think he or she knows where I am ?"

" I don't know, but it is still a possibility. We don't know anything about that person, we can't predict what he or she is going to do next. " She looked at him again, and she added, putting her hand on his arm : "But I have to admit that I think he knows exactly where you are... After all, he, or she, knows where Martha and Alexis are."

" I know Beckett... I thought about that too. "

She made a small smile, and drank her coffee. A few moments later they left her apartment and went to his loft. Nothing was waiting for them there, no notes or anything. They went to the precinct where a new case popped up not long after they arrived.

For two days, this case took all their time. There was no new threat during these two days, and tension was still palpable between them when they were together. But by the end of the second day they finally caught the killer after Beckett made him confess his crime. They headed to Kate's apartment late that night, to find out that a new note was waiting for them, hang on the fridge.

It was a photo of Castle and Beckett drinking their coffees together, with a short sentence written at the back of the photo.

_"Don't think I don't know where you're trying to hide Castle."_

She turned to him after reading these words, and she says.

" That, confirms what we were thinking... He knows where you are, he knows I'm back too, we have to be even more careful."

" Yes, but maybe he helped us with this note."

" How ?" she took her phone, and started to type Esposito phone number.

" Look at the photo" he said, taking it in his hand, and showing it to her. "It seemed to be taken from one of the buildings across the street, and I'm sure you can find from where it was taken."

She nodded slowly, and when she heard Esposito answering, she told him about what they found.

"I'm on my way with Ryan." He answered before he hung up.

Once they had a pretty good idea from which apartment the photo could have been taken, they go there, and started their investigation. The first 3 apartments were not the good ones, either they were occupied and their inhabitants could prove their innocence, or the third one didn't have the good angle for the photo on Beckett's place. The 4th apartment they went in was an empty one. Once it was sure that nobody was hiding in there, Castle and Beckett follow the other 2 detectives in.

It was Ryan who found another note, made just for them : " I knew you would find this place after you got the photo. You guys are so predictable. "

Kate took the paper from Ryan's hands and with frustration she said.

"He's playing with us and he loves that !"

"We will find him anyway, Beckett. We found that place, where he was, we will probably find something that could lead us to him." Said Ryan to calm her down

" I'm not so sure Ryan."

" We will... we always do, right ?"

She smiled at him and nodded. She knew he was trying to be the positive one since Castle was still in shock.

"I called CSU, they're coming as soon as they can, and they let us know if they find something tomorrow. For now, there's nothing else we can do here." Explain Esposito as he came back in the room with them.

The boys went back to the precinct. As they all were expecting, there was no fingertips on the notes, and nothing about the photo or notes could help them to find that person. In her building, Beckett and Castle were doing door to door, but of course, nobody noticed something different than usual. The next day, they learned that that except from the fact that the neighbours saw a brown haired man coming in or out of this apartment several times nothing seemed unusual there too. He had avoided security cameras all the time he went there.

* * *

"Do you think we're going to hear about him today ?" Castle asked to Beckett a few days later, as they sat in her couch.

" I don't know. It's been almost a week since the last time. And he's playing with us, so he probably wants to catch us of guard..."

" But we won't be of guard any time soon..."

"Yep, so basically, he can do something anytime, I know. I'm sorry Castle."

"For what ?"

"For not being capable of finding this guy for not being able to put an end to this..." she shrugged and look at her hands.

"It's not your fault Kate ! You're not the one who wants to kill me, and I know you're doing everything you can." He put one of his hands on hers and she sighed.

" It's just... I don't want you to get hurt Castle."

"I won't..." She looked up at him, ready to argue with that, but he started to speak before she could. "YOU are protecting me, remember ?"

She smiled shyly at his words, and watched him in the eyes for a long time. His words, as they always do, warmed her and made her feel confident for the first time of this whole thing.

"Speaking of that... I have a favour to ask you..."

"Tell me."

"Tomorrow night, I have a meeting with Gina. We have some things to talk about for the next book, and we're going to the restaurant, and I know you won't let me go there alone but if you're coming too, is it okay ?"

"Do I have a choice ?" she asked sarcastically.

" You can come with Lanie or Esposito, I booked another table anyway. It's a nice restaurant. You're going to like it."

"Like what ? Spending my night watching you and you ex-wife on a date ? I don't think so !"she couldn't help but feel the jealousy growing inside her, and she hasn't been able to contain her comment.

"Oh Beckett am I detecting some jealousy ?" he asked, even if he knew it was this, and that it wasn't really fair to ask her to do that.

She glared at him, and got up on her feet, before she replied.

"Fine, I'll come Castle, but you better do what I tell you !"

"Thank you, Kate."

She didn't answer him, and she go to the bathroom to take a shower and calm her down. She was upset with that new plan, especially with the fact that it was Gina. After that, she called Lanie, and she agreed on coming with her the next day.

* * *

As it was planned the next evening, Castle and Gina were at a table of a good restaurant in the city, and Lanie and Kate were next to them, where they can easily see them, in case Kate had to do something.

"Like he can't have his meeting with her in an office like everyone else !" she exclaimed, when she once again, noticed how Gina was acting around him. Kate wasn't containing her jealousy which was making Lanie laugh, even if she understood her friend.

"Hey calm down, or the boys will have to arrest you girl !"

Beckett sighed and she tried to ignore Gina behaviour and focus on Castle, and the people around them. Nobody seemed suspicious to her, but she didn't stop to be aware. Kate had the impression that the evening would never end even with Lanie doing her best to distract her from her jealousy that she tried not to show anymore.

When finally their meal was over, they went out of the restaurant, and Castle hailed a cab for Gina, before leaving with Beckett. The trip to her apartment was silent, she didn't want to talk about their evening, and apparently, he seemed to understand that.

She opened her door and let him in. He went to his room to put all his papers together, and she went to the kitchen, but she stopped halfway. Something was bothering her, something wasn't normal. When she realised that there was no light only in her apartment, she started to panic.

"Castle !" she called him several times, before he answers, and she hurried up in his room. She right away noticed the shadow of an intruder with a gun. She didn't think twice, and she jumped on him exactly when the shot was heard.

"Goodbye Castle." Said a low male voice, but they didn't really pay attention to him. She was on him and was watching him with a worrying look.

"You okay ?"

"I am, but you're hurt Kate ! You're bleeding !" He said, already reaching for his phone, calling 911. She look at her left arm where she was now feeling a sensation of burning through all her arm. She hadn't realised the bullet touched her on her way, but at least Castle was safe.

" Not this, not again !" She heard him saying. She recognized without any doubt the panic in his voice, and with her right hand she squeezed his, with the strength she still had.

"I'm sorry." She said. She didn't exactly know for what she was apologizing right now. She didn't know if it was for the mess their relationship had become or if it was for not having been able to protect them better than that, or if it was for being shot in front of him once again, even if this time, it seemed less painful for her.

She didn't know how much time she spend like this but it was becoming harder for her to breathe and keep her eyes opened, even when she tried to focus on Castle. She felt something tightening around her arm, and some tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I love you, Rick." She whispered staring at his blue eyes before all went black for her.


End file.
